Software automation testing has become more hardware intensive as the complexity and requirements of new software applications continues to increase. With the current best practices of implemented continuous integration (CI) and continuous testing (CT), regular builds and automation test-cases are increasingly important. To run automation test cases at a needed frequency requires a large hardware pool of resources which can exponentially increase as the test cases and number of applications increase. Currently, there are cloud-based test infrastructures that are available to provide the required elasticity, however, these options tend to be costly and resource intensive solutions.